Those Three Words
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: You look at the Super Smash Bros characters and wonder how they deal with pain of mere simple words. Words that have been said to hurt them, and mean to break them. In this story, there will be characters you know well. They will be spilling out their feelings and explaining to you why they are the way they are in your eyes. Please hear them out... Let's keep this story alive.
1. Mario

Those Three Words

**Disclaimers: I do not own any SSBB or SSBM characters. They are purely and currently owned by Nintendo**

Author's note: This Fanfic and its next chapters are to pinpoint everything that haters have said about some Brawl and Melee characters. If the words that are said sound familiar or you've heard them before then I have succeeded in this story. Today's focus will be on Mario.

* * *

**Mario:**

You know me as the Mushroom Kingdom plumber who saves Peach over and over.

You may also know me as the more popular brother of the Mario bros.

However over the years many people have labeled me as selfish and arrogant.

They call me a greedy pasta loving plumber that just loves fame and fortune and having his name stuck on every game just to have kids buy them.

That's not true…

My brother Luigi has been pushed to the side when my fame grew over the years.

Luigi never had a chance, and it seemed that I never cared about him at all.

Me always going out to save Peach all the time and leaving Luigi behind to fend for himself.

Many people have called me a douche bag due to this.

Many people think that I honestly hate my brother or wish he'd get out of my life.

I don't, I love my twin brother with all my heart. It's just that my job prevents me from interacting with him.

That would make me uncaring, don't you think? But please hear me out, please believe me…

To all of you people…I am sorry…for the way I have treated my brother… I just can't help who I've become. I can't help that I'm not there to encourage my brother to be a radiant person.

Luigi…what a terrible brother I am to you…I hope you never forgive me…

Peach…I have rescued Peach from Bowser numerous times, not because of fame, but because I love her.

I don't want her to be hurt…I don't want Bowser to hurt her, and yet she is captured over and over, going through…God knows what in that evil castle.

When I see her smile as she looks at me today, safe and cared for…I feel as though I'm on cloud nine.

Is it love that binds us together? Is it love that prevents Peach from giving up on me? Is it love that makes Peach always believe I'll be there for her?

I don't know…

To everyone who hates me…those three words must be said, although they may not be believed.

I am sorry…

All those words that have been said about me…they hurt me…they hurt me immensely…It pains me inside to know who I appear to be in other people's eyes.

But I am sorry…for not being who I should….

Please forgive me…

* * *

**A/N: Short and depressing, I know. Did you like it? If you did, leave a review if you want and that will encourage me to write more on this fanfic. The person to hear from next will be Pit.**


	2. Pit

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pit or any Brawl characters and Kid Icarus characters mentioned…at all.**

* * *

Pit:

I am my own person…I have feelings and emotions.

I am Pit…loyal protector of my Goddess and the Captain of the Royal Guards of Palutena.

Most people know me from my first game: Kid Icarus.

The things some people have said about me…it makes me feel pain…a horrible pain.

People think I'm a fag because I'm an angel, and that I'm only 15.

People think that I'm also gay and pair me with Link, Marth, or even Ike in fanfics or in general, to name a few parings.

But I'm not a fag, nor am I gay. I am just me…the same person I've known.

Why do people say these things about me? Why must they spew those hateful words?

Some people even call me a spammer in SSBB and criticize my fighting skills.

Why? Why must those words be said?

I am a loyal person, even more so to my Goddess Palutena, whom I believe in so much.

I risked my life to save her from Medusa's grimy grasp. I went through, literally hell, to get her back and save her life.

I've tried to protect Angel Land from future attacks from Medusa's army; I've tried everything in all my power and succeeded.

I defeated another demon called Orcus to save the Overworld yet again in my second game.

Does this make me worthy of pain? Does this make me a target to be hated or even mocked?

Just because I am still young and don't have a love interest yet doesn't pinpoint that I'm gay, not in the very least.

I am not sure if I have any parents…so I've had no one to fall back on when I felt weak or felt I needed support.

I had to be strong and teach myself to be courageous all on my own…

How would you like it if you had nothing to fall on but yourself? How would you feel if the world's fate rested on your shoulders and you were all alone?

Because those questions swirl around my head. ...That was my whole life, being alone, but my belief in my Goddess Paluntena was the only thing that kept me going. The only thing that I felt I could trust to make my life livable.

Appearances aren't all as they seem…

To everyone…I am truly sorry I don't live up to your expectations as a Brawler.

I am sorry…that I am a spammer…if I could fight differently…I wouldn't be me.

I'm sorry that I am…

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? Sad enough for you? The next person to hear from will be Ike**.


	3. Ike

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ike, or any Fire Emblem and Brawl characters named in this Fanfiction.**

* * *

Ike:

I would have never expected it…this feeling of hate from others…

People have called me many things…things that pain me…things that make me feel insignificant...

Hate… I could never bring myself to hate anyone without a reason, so how can anyone else?

People call me overpowered, a cheat, a dike, and an asshole, to name a few labels.

I am none of these vicious names, and yet people still stick to their beliefs…

Some people even call me gay, going so far as to pair my up with my friend Soren, Ranulf, Marth, and even Pit in Yaoi stories.

Why? Is there a reason?...

I didn't marry a woman like some of the other Fire Emblem Lords have. Do I have to in order to prove I'm not gay?

The woman I did love…we couldn't be together due to who we were… Me as a mercenary leader, and she as the leader of a nation. Oh Elincia…I hope you are happy… I love you so much…

Soren is just a friend to me, a close one, who supports me and helps me. Isn't that what friends do? To be there for you every step of the way? I've helped him when he was lonely and in pain, and he's helped me as well. Is that gay?

My mother…I never got to truly meet my mother…she died when I was young… As I grew into my teen years I never had a mother figure to fall onto.

As for my father…he was there for me, helping me become a diligent person, training me to be my best.

After he was killed by the Black Knight…the pain was so great…I couldn't let my raw emotions show…I had to hide them. Being a true leader means you must be strong… I couldn't cry over my father's death. So I hid my feelings and tried to become the leader my mercenaries needed, even at my young age. Even though I had my beloved sister Mist at my side…I was parentless…and in an immeasurable amount of sorrow and pain…

Could you live without your parents? Could you gather up your strength and face a raging opposing army that wants you dead? ...If you had lost both your parents could you just continue to live your life without a care?

That's why I seem cold and blunt…the sadness deep in my soul has warped me…changed me…into something I can never ever revert back from. Pain is the only thing I've known….the only thing I can fall back on at this point, the only thing... The pain of my father's death still hurts to this day…I hope you understand me…I hope you can forgive me…

I feel the pain every night before I go to sleep...it makes tears prick at my eyes... They threaten to spill over on some nights...but I force them away... I force myself to try and be as I have always been... I don't want to seem...weak...

…...

I cannot help what I feel...I cannot help that I am my own self. I live my life in my own way…as does everyone else. Why must people discriminate? It hurts…it hurts a whole lot… More than most realize…Please understand… Please hear me out…

As for my fighting skills…why am I labeled as overpowered? Is it because of my sword, the Ragnell? Am I overpowered because fighting with me seems easy? Am I a sure pick for noobs because I'm powerful?

I am…sorry…for not being an agreeable character. Although those three words sound insincere, they are true...and I mean them…

I am sorry for not being a character that everyone could respect…

I am sorry for…everything…

* * *

**A/N: Poor Ike ;'(. Next up shall be Marth, so stay tuned. Do you need a box of tissues yet from reading these?**


	4. Marth

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marth, or any Fire Emblem characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

Marth:

I sit here…contemplating on my life…and how far along I have been.

But what I was never expecting…what I never believed could exist…something I should have watched out for… hate.

I brushed it off, thinking that no one would keep something from me and hide it…but it has happened and now that I have seen… It hurts a hell lot more than if it would have been said directly to my face.

Girly-man, faggot, pansy, priss, gaylord…this is what I've been called, and it makes my heart drop in despair.

I will not point fingers, but I know…I know the kinds of people that say those things about me… Those words, although small and derogative in meaning, hit me harder than I am used to.

Is it because of my haircut? The way my bangs fall just below my eyebrows? Is it the tiara I wear, that somehow symbolizes to you that I am stuck in between genders?

This tiara…I had received it from my sister as remembrance…my dear beloved sister…who no longer walks beside me…to guide me…to show me the world. She sacrificed herself for me and a trusted general to get to safety… My life is all changed because of that. I didn't know death would hurt me so much, even though it isn't inflicted on me.

My hairstyle is my own; I have accepted it as a part of who I am. No one else here mocks me of it. So why should anyone else?

I may not act like most Fire Emblem characters you know, who are all so manly and burly. I am just me, I am just who I am, and always will be, myself.

When I was younger I aspired to be like my father…and when he perished on the battlefield…It was as if the sun only existed without the moon…I was out of balance, missing a parent…missing a part of me.

How could I be gay if I am married? To the woman who has always been there for me, Sheeda. Sheeda sees past the exterior and has seen the interior, and loves me for me.

All those words that have been said, and are just waiting to be said… I…don't believe people are callous enough to use those words as a description.

I have been through much, saving Altea and the whole continent from the dark Dragon Lord Medeus. I have succeeded and saved many lives from torture and pain.

In all of my life…I have never been more depressed…at seeing how I am viewed from others' sight… I believe it hurts worse than a direct thrust of a sword point into the heart.

I am sorry…to have made you believe that I am who you feel I am…I am so so sorry…but my words will never be believed…

I just hope that there is one person out there…just one…who can believe me…who can tell me…that it's ok…to be different… Please…

* * *

**A/N: Aww Marthy *Sniff* Next shall be Roy.**


	5. Roy

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Fire Emblem characters mentioned. Period!**

* * *

Roy:

Clone… this word circles my brain as I go to sleep each night…and I wonder…how could such a word cause such pain in me?

People have compared me to Marth in many ways…in their own perspective…They even have the gall to pair me up with Marth…as if we are lovers.

How could that be correct? How is it possible that the word gay crosses your mind when you see my name?

I've been called many things in life…a hero you could say…a legend possibly. But gay? A clone? Why such painful words?…

Marth's and my fighting style may seem similar, but our skills are miles away from being identical… Is this the reason why I was placed in Melee? To be kicked back out with a few degrading words?… To be pronounced as a clone?

I have been replaced in Brawl by Ike…and I feel so bad for him. Now he has to deal with the hate just as I, Marth, and others have…and most likely always will. I just wish that it had never come to this…the hate…the pain…

How could people be so cruel? I've known Marth only in Melee, we have nothing special…we aren't romantically interested in each other… How can you assume something like that?

My whole life I've lived with the feeling of fear…fear that my father would die. He was gravely ill when the Kingdom of Bern invaded the League of Lycia. I was called on, despite my age, to lead the Pherae armies and bolster them.

My mother always believed in me to do the right thing…and I believed in her as well… she gave me the strength to keep forging on.

All my life I've been strong for my army, strong for my parents…strong…for me…

However this hate…it is too much… It has come on so unexpectantly…I now feel as though that the hate will never go away…I will always have to hear it, unable to shut it away…unable to hide from it…just as everyone else does.

I am not one to show emotion…due to having hidden every thing to be diligent and make my father proud… but now… I can't hold it back.

Clone…clone… I can't take it… The words… the hate… please tell me… please answer my eternal question…why? Why must your hateful descriptions of me pain me so? What do you…get from degrading me? Why must this hurt me so much?…

I am sorry…for being a person that encourages hate… I am sorry… from the bottom of my heart I wish I could change things… Those three words aren't going to make it better I know, but… I must try.

However…I know that there is nothing that can be done… and the pain…it will always linger, for me… and for others…

…

Please excuse me…I had to…wipe my eyes for a second…

Forgive me… please… I beg of you…I am not who you think…

* * *

**A/N: Next shall be Meta Knight… I felt so sad writing this…but it must be told… It's the only way to build awareness… I hope you enjoy these however (And have a hankie or a tissue by your side.). **


	6. Meta Knight

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Brawl related topics, Dreamland characters or any Brawl characters mentioned.**

* * *

Meta Knight:

The pain…I am a brawler that shows no emotion…and yet this…

Words have never affected me…but somehow these words… they make me flinch. They make me think…I am worthless…

My labels, Broken, spammy, weak… What would compel you to say those words?

I know that I have been kicked out of Tournaments on WI-FI, all due to my attacks being unavoidable, or otherwise spammable.

But people can learn to fight and outwit me, right? But regardless I am banned forever…unable to show my skills to the world… Unable to shine in where I pride myself… How could anyone…do such a thing? Is it fair to me as much as it is fair to someone else who plays as me?

Is 'Broken' an acceptable word for me? If so please explain…for I don't understand.

I sit here…wondering when my next time to shine is, when I realize that there never will be a chance… never again shall I raise my Galaxia…never again shall it be used…

I am not emotionless, although I do not show emotion in my face or voice… however this hatred must be confronted…

Many believe I am evil, or a villain…but I'm not… I have helped Kirby and others out at various points. Sometimes I'll turn right back on them.

It's all because I am unsure of who I am to be. I don this cape and mask to hide who I am. I am not comfortable being one kind of person without being another. I don't display emotion…but now is a good time as any…

It is almost as if I had been betrayed…by the people who originally respected me. I guess you could say it's just karma… but this is much worse…

My whole life is of secrecy…and that's the way it will stay… I do not trust one with my past.

Although it pains me…I am sorry… for not being the perfect character to be played as…

I am sorry…that my skills are atrocious enough that they must be banned…

Would it be that there was a way out of this… I would devote my whole life to make a difference and achieve it… but there isn't… and most likely never will be.

*Sigh* I am…truly sorry…

* * *

**A/N: Meta Knight's was slightly hard to write because he is typically an unemotional character, so I had to somehow make him feel the pain without actively showing it. I hope this was sad enough however. Next up will be Sonic.**


	7. Sonic

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, any Sonic characters mentioned, or any Brawl characters mentioned either.**

* * *

Sonic:

Always running; the blue blur that changed the world forever. I am Sonic, everyone knows me as Sega's mascot.

However…to this day something confuses me and makes me feel incomplete.

I feel as though I am missing respect, something that I have come to realize is very precious.

Many people call me weak, spammable, a pain in the ass, and many other names that make my throat choke in pain to say them aloud.

Those words come from people that I felt liked me, or at least thought I was ok. Your words…They make me feel cold, but not the cold from anger. The cold…from being disliked, from being discriminated against. The cold that is similar to being outside without any clothes on, without protection or support.

Meta Knight as well is accused of being spammable, but I disagree. He is a very remarkable character and a great fighter. Why must there be hate?

Am I weak due to my attacks? Am I spammable all because I can use combos efficiently? Please help me understand your hateful words… Please tell me where I've gone wrong.

I am always running, feeling the wind scream past me as I run at high speeds. I am in love with that feeling. Must that derive contempt from anyone? Does that make me a pain? If so then…I apologize…I cannot change who I am.

I may be considered a mess, but I know…when enough is enough… When something is way overboard…and this hate is the way overboard that I speak of.

What happened to compassion? You all used to look up to me... But once I… had made my way into SSBB…you all criticize me. I bet every other character in Brawl feels the same as me. They must all be criticized and hated as well…so at least I'm not alone with this…

…Now I feel sick…I feel nauseated by all this…If I'm not in the next SSB game…I'll be glad…then the hate shall disappear…with my disappearance.

But the scars…they will always remain, as if someone decided to cut me just for fun…which is what those words have done to me. They've cut me up and made me feel ashamed of who I am…

I may seem slightly egotistic, but really deep inside I am very caring and passionate. A lot of us are the same way…I guess it is to hide who we truly are…

Saving all the precious animals of Mobius, I am an animal lover, me being a hedgehog and all, is my wish. I fought Dr. Robotnik (Or Eggman) many times and freed countless animals. Does that make me a fag?

For what it is worth…doesn't saying hurtful words make you feel evil? Or close to it? Doesn't it?… You must tell me, please…

Those three words I am about to say won't change a thing, I know…but they must be said.

I am sorry…for being comparable to shit. I feel as though my apologizes aren't enough…but… It can't be helped…

I am sorry…for being in SSBB… I am sorry that my fighting skills make you wonder why I exist…

Please forgive me…

* * *

**A/N: Sonic…I feel your pain…as does every other brawler mentioned in this story… Thank you everyone for your kind words and reviews on this story, please keep the coming. The brawlers need all the support that they can get. Next shall be Lucas.**


	8. Lucas

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own any SSBB characters or Earthbound characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

Lucas:

I am…hurt… I have felt pain all my life… But this…just makes living much much worse.

Pussy, coward…those two words… It is true I am a…coward…but hear me out… Please… I beg you…

My mother was killed…by a Drago… After that day… After that day…the smell of sunflowers…dreams of them…the flower my mother loved so much…they haunted me. Even to this day they haunt me…I have cried…so much since that day…without a mother…I…

Those words only make my pain worse… I am discriminated against…I am hated…I am just used for jokes…

Why…? Why? Does seeing a face erupt into tears make you feel…happy? Does it…make you become a true person?

Some people, and I shudder at this, pair me up in yaoi with Ness…they always do…

I do not know why. What does a two straight guy relationship story unlock in you?… I have seen these stories all over…they make me feel sick…

I am always running…running away from my past, running from my present and trying to see if my future will be different. I cannot take…the immense pain I am in every day…the loss of my mother…especially the loss of my brother…my dear twin brother Claus…who committed suicide right into my arms…

I watched the life leave his eyes…never to look at me, smile at me…or breathe again… Just like my mother… my precious…cherished family…

…

I just…don't understand….why I encourage hate. I don't understand why…I must be in more pain than I always am in.

Coward…that word makes me feel mocked…it destroys me inside…makes me feel as though there is…nothing happy in this world.

Ness and I are not together…in any way…We are just acquaintances…nothing more.

You must understand me…I am very young…only 11 years old… I am insecure…and I doubt myself.

Please forgive me…for being a coward… Please hear me out…please believe me…

I know there will always be hate in this world… I know that no amount of words can change it…But…I have to…say my apologies…for they are all I have left.

I am sorry….

…. Please… Don't discriminate me anymore… Please…

* * *

**A/N: Lucas… :( Next up shall be Luigi…**


	9. Luigi

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Mario characters that are mentioned.**

* * *

Luigi:

Everyone knows me as Mario's brother…the coward…the scaredy-cat that is always afraid of everything.

Most people even call me…useless…because I haven't really had any games or did anything to help Mario on his journeys to rescue Peach.

People call me a loser…they call me many things…

Why?… I can't help who I am.

Mario and I…we are close…but not very close…due to him always out on the go… Some nights I do feel alone when I don't hear my brother sleeping, breathing in the same room as me.

It is true that I am a coward…but must it be said in a hateful manner?

I have always been sensitive… Since I was younger…I've always been scared…wanting my brother Mario's support…Even now in my older years I am still skittish…

Mario has always been there for me when he could...but his obligations...they separate us, him being the Mushroom Kingdom hero and all... I am proud of my brother for what he's done for Peach and everyone else...

Mario…I'm truly sorry for not being the brother you deserve…I hope you never forgive me for being so useless and pathetic…

The hate from others…I am frightened of it…all because I feel I have no one to talk to about it… I feel as though people would agree with what the haters… what the haters have said…

Why doesn't anyone want to give me a second chance? I feel so hurt and alone…and even being with my brother in SSBB doesn't help… I don't really show my face to the other brawlers…I feel that they hate me as well…

Many people pair me with Daisy…but we don't have any romantic interest in one another… We are just good friends…nothing more… But…at least it's better than the yaoi I've seen the other brawlers be inflicted with…

Sometimes I feel that…I was only put in Brawl because of a joke…Mario is the better fighter…and I…I am the weak one…I don't deserve to be here...

But…I have saved Mario in Luigi's Mansion…I willed myself past my fear of Phasmophobia to get him back.

I have also helped Mario save our younger selves from danger by going back in time… and I have helped him when we were swallowed inside Bowser's body…

I may be…a weakling…but I…learn from my mistakes…I try so hard to melt into the shadows because I don't want to be mocked…I don't want pain…

I guess you could say I failed in that…aspect… I don't know what to do anymore…and I just feel so depressed…

Everyone…I am sorry…for making myself the focus of your hate…I'm sorry for being so cowardly and weak…

I'm sorry that I can't change…to make you happy…

I'm so sorry…

* * *

**A/N: Luigi started crying after saying this… :( Next up will be Peach… **


	10. Peach

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Mario characters. They are strictly owned by Nintendo**

* * *

Peach:

A woman of royalty you may call me, a woman of strength to survive being kidnapped by Bowser in the past and again and again in my present

But some people also call me by derogative names such as slut, prostitute, bitch, and lesbian.

I am in no way any of these words. How could I be a slut, or, I shudder, a prostitute? What proof do you have? You can't say that Bowser Jr. was the result of Bowser and me getting knocked up, because I would never…ever want to be in a relationship with something that isn't even human.

If I am a slut, then why am I still sticking with Mario? If I am a prostitute, why haven't I sold myself on the street yet? Please answer those questions for me…

I love Mario…with all my heart…he's been there for me since I was first kidnapped by Bowser. After that he continued to save me…and I am forever grateful to him.

…Although I don't show it, I truly am a sensitive woman and my feelings get hurt a lot. This discrimination does just that…it hurts me…and I don't know why it does, or why someone would like to put others down to make themselves better…

I want to help those people…but how can I when they point fingers at me and laugh? How can I do anything without being backstabbed by people I felt tolerated me?

I am in no way in a lesbian relationship with Daisy…I love Mario for God's sake! As for Daisy…I don't know who she likes…but it is certainty not with me, or any other woman.

When I became more popular in the games that had Mario come rescue me…I felt so happy…knowing I was becoming liked or even admired….

Then the hate came along and I…my whole world just crashed down. Mario is there for me but…I must be strong on my own sometimes as well… How can I…achieve inner peace when I feel bombarded by mockery?…

I will tell you this, not to become a humiliation until I'm 60, but…your words…I have cried at night from them…feeling so overwhelmed…not knowing how to respond or know what to do…

I know that…in SSBB a few other characters are hated as well…and my heart goes to them…They must be just like me…unsure of what to do with themselves…

Possibly some of them may be suicidal from too much pain and grief…I don't want that to happen… Please don't put them down anymore… please… If your words were to cause suicide… No…I mustn't think of it…

In all of my life…never was I expecting that words could hurt this much… Sticks and stones may break bones but words will break the soul…that's what I've heard…

Your words do break my soul…is that what you wanted all along? To watch my life become widely known so you can target something for hate?…

…

You have to understand that these three words I am going to say next mean nothing to you…but to me…they mean a lot; you must listen to me…you must believe me..

I am sorry…for everything, no not just that…I am sorry for living and being an object of your hate.

I am so sorry…

* * *

**A/N: Peach… Wario will be next.**


	11. Wario

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wario or any other Mario characters mentioned.**

* * *

Wario:

Wario's my name, and most people know me as the greedy troublemaking twin of Mario.

Sometimes people say other things in regards to that.

My fame grew to an extent, and when it did something else grew as well; antagonism.

People…have called me many names, but only one true name hurts me the most; fatass.

Why such a hostile word?

Sure I am large, but I'm not insecure. I am fine the way I am.

I love garlic; it is the one food that will never betray me…it will never call me names.

That's why I am, in your words, a fatass. I eat because even though I accept myself…I'm not happy. Deep down inside I am envious of Mario, who has someone to fall back on while I…I don't have one.

I figured that getting, stealing, and making a lot of money will get me many friends, or a woman to love… Guess I was wrong…

That's why I am obsessed with money, money, money, and not because it makes the world go 'round. It's because I want a life, one that is better than the one I have, even if I have to buy one…

I am tired of being the person who is always seen causing trouble…I'm tired of being compared to Mario and hated for it.

So what if I'm not in shape? So what if my diet only consists of food that is unhealthy?

I've always been tailing Mario, not to cause trouble…but I want his attention and respect. Does that make me a follower? Does that make me pathetic?

I just want to know the secret to being successful in life…I just want to live…

But it is so hard for me…I can't do something without causing problems…

About Waluigi…many people think he is my brother, or possibly a cousin. He isn't…he is me, but a worse kind. Yet I am still hanging out with him; our friendship growing.

I may seem conceited to you in my games…but that is because it is all I have left…it is all I am…

Mario has Peach, and I have no one… The woman that I need is way out of my grasp…

Some people even think I hate Mario and do everything I can to annoy and get rid of his friends…which isn't true.

I don't hate Mario…I respect him, always being the hero and saving the Mushroom Kingdom over and over.

I just wish that the hate for me didn't exist…I wish I wasn't labeled as fat and as a villain.

I am sorry for making you feel that I am evil and look like a fatass.

I am sorry that still being in the world makes it harder for you to like me…

* * *

**A/N: This is all… Every character that I have seen hate for…they have all told you their side…their feelings…their despair.**

**But the story doesn't end. If you feel that there is a character that you want me to write about, or you feel there's still more characters that have hate please tell me and I will listen. I wrote this story with the characters that have received the most hate, and I am so glad that their words have touched your heart in its own way. Thank you so much for reading. :D You are all wonderful people.**


	12. King Dedede

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Brawl Characters that are mentioned in this story.**

* * *

King Dedede:

The great Dreamland King you may know me as. The brawler that has that huge mallet and spins it about in combat

However there are other names that people refer to me as; they describe me as slow as ass, a fat-shit, and totally overpowered.

How could that be? What would…make you say that about me?

I'm slow because I carry a mallet that weighs fifty to sixty pounds. Try running while holding that heavy weight in your hands.

I may seem fat…but is that so obvious that it must be pointed out with a derogative?

Words…I never knew that they could lash out at a person, or persons… Honestly I am hurt… I truly am.

I believe that many power characters like me are also accused of being slow and overpowered, such as Ike, Bowser, and Ganondorf. I wonder if they are feeling the same way I am as I think on this hate…

I am the king of Dreamland because I was in line as the next heir, I cannot decide to back out because of what being a king has made me become…

Although I am always fighting with Kirby and causing trouble for him…I don't want him to die… Seriously I don't… Do you believe me?

Sure my play style is quite easy to pick up…but overpowered? It makes me feel guilty of who I am. Fat-shit? That makes me feel insecure about who I am and how I look in people's eyes.

I am not someone who lets loose feelings easily, I'm more of a quiet person in general… This discrimination just makes it seem so much worse…

I…am beyond grasping how this hate came to be…to be quite frank I don't know what I am going to do. I don't feel strong enough to stand up to thousands of people who hate me.

My history is unknown…I don't remember even having parents. I was just told I was the next in line for kingship, no questions asked… I wish I had asked…but I was selfish…and greedy for power… I wanted something out of life…and I felt that being king would compensate my dreams.

Kirby doesn't hate me, that much I know…and I don't hate him either… I just wanted to be accepted by the good guys…but it seems that whatever I do always ends up going in the wrong direction for me…

Perhaps that's why there is hate…to remind me that I shouldn't be here…that I shouldn't have become a brawler…

I don't know… What I do know is… that I am sorry…for being overpowered and fat…

I am sorry that my presence causes scorn…

I am so sorry…that I became a brawler… And you don't have to forgive me if you want…

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to Duskzilla and a guest named anonymous for suggesting that I do King Dedede. Next up will be Ganondorf and Falco. Keep the awareness strong everyone. **


	13. Ganondorf

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Zelda, characters and/or Brawlers mentioned.**

* * *

Ganondorf:

I am the true villain of the Zelda games, the one person Link must always try to defeat at the end of the road in order to save Zelda.

My legacy is hated, I will point out, but there is another kind of hate that is directed to me; one I don't understand.

People have called me a Captain Falcon knockoff, a guy who needs a nose job pronto, broken, a clone…and other terrible things I won't name.

I didn't choose to have an almost exact replica of Captain Falcon's move-set… In Melee it was so obvious and I would wonder why. I should have had my own move-set but…I can't change that now…

In Brawl the same thing still affects me, this clone garbage. I'm sick of being called 'Captain Falcon's hideously slow alter ego.' I'm tired of it. I really am.

As for the nose job…if I could look at a person and was just as spiteful as the persons who directed that suggestion to me I'd find things about your body you should change pronto as well.

Don't call me an asshole because you feel I enjoy kidnapping Zelda, and don't call her a prostitute either because you think her and I have had sex before… Trust me…we never did and never will…

I just don't…know why people have to make these inaccurate assumptions about what goes on in my mind when I take Zelda to my castle for Link to save. You know what assumptions do right? They make an ass out of you and out of me when they're wrong.

Some people also call me Ganondork, due to watching some video called Brawl Taunts or something like that. Is there a reason to direct it to me in such levels of hate? My name shouldn't be mocked, and I know lots of real people in the world hate when their name is mocked. Must my name undergo the same fate as well?

…I capture and lock Zelda away because…it is the same reason of why Bowser captures Peach. Because we are missing something in our lives…the simple thing called love…all villains need that sometimes…right? I don't mean love for who we are; I mean love love, involving a woman…involving trust and compassion.

Why must there be a different kind of hate for who I am? Being hated because I'm a villain is expected. But being hated because of how I fight and what I look like?…

Is it entertaining to you to just scorn and spew contempt when I fight against your favorite character, or when you pick me to play as just for shits and giggles?

…

Am I broken because I am powerful? Am I broken like you claim Meta Knight is? You must tell me the answer, for I am only wondering out of confusion.

Those three words that mean so much when said in the right instance… I am sorry…

I apologize…but I'm not expecting forgiveness…I just want respect…

I just want something to fall back on, where I alas…have none…

I am truly sorry…for making it seem as though I am what you see; a villain…

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to Always-Seen-Smiling for the suggestion of writing Ganondorf's words. I appreciate it highly. :D Next up will be Falco.**


	14. Falco

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Starfox or SSBB characters mentioned in this fanfic**

* * *

Falco:

The Starfox pilot that everyone knows for his brash and cold attitude towards Fox and the others…

The person who wanted to join in with Fox in Super Smash Bros Melee, then join once again in Super Smash Bros Brawl.

The person who is considered as a feather-fag, a clone, spammable, weak, and an asswipe.

Honestly, what you claim is far off, and who you think I am is also wrong as well. I didn't join Fox McCloud's team in Starfox to make his life a living hell; I joined it because I needed something…friends…that's the word.

In Melee mostly everyone played as me; not because I was different…but because I was fun to play as.

However those times changed years later; now I am considered a faggoty clone to Fox and even to Wolf to some extent.

Clones are people who look and act the exact same way as the person they are clones of. Do I look like Fox? No, right? Do I act like Fox? Absolutely not, and yet my fighting skills are accused of being clone-worthy.

When the next Super Smash Bros game comes out…I will dread it… If they want me to join along…I will turn them down and say no.

I am tired of the hate…I figure that if I don't join the next SSB then the hate shall still go on, but I won't be there to hear it every day of the week.

I've known Fox for so many years, sixteen if you want an accurate time, and I know Fox just as well as I know Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and General Pepper. They are like my family and I wouldn't want any harm to come to them.

Does this rare display of emotion from me make you puke? I hope not…because I have a lot more to let loose… It has to be done… It must…

When I heard all the words people, mere people!, have said…it broke my heart… The heart all you people think I don't have.

Arrogance is a word I'm familiar with…because I made myself who I am all because I'm insecure… I had no life back then before Starfox, just wandering through space with a few mercenaries here and there.

Now that I am in the liege with Fox…I feel as though now I have a life; now I have something… and I don't ever want it to slip away from me.

Spammable…a word I have heard so many times and chosen to ignore it…but how can I when a whole new batch of hate came to me in a well-wrapped package as soon as I joined Brawl? It is inescapable… It truly is…

I don't hear hate for Fox…and honestly I'm glad to take the brunt of the hate for him. He doesn't deserve to live in agony, like I and so many other brawlers do. He deserves peace…something he's never had since his father James McCloud had died…

I am sorry… In general I am… if you don't believe me, then hear me out on my next words…

I am sorry that I have to live my life everyday to make yours miserable…. I am sorry because I do care…I do have a heart… and I care for the well-being of others…

I am sorry…because I am the way I've been…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Guest for suggesting I do Falco. Next up will be Bowser and Toon Link.**


	15. Bowser

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Mario or Brawl Characters mentioned. Only Nintendo has that right alone.**

* * *

Bowser:

You know me as the evil villain of the Mushroom Kingdom, the character that always kidnaps Peach and has Mario come save her.

But what you don't know about me…is that there is hate. Not just hate of who I am…but hate of me in general.

I have seen comments on the web that make me feel terrible…as if I shouldn't exist…

_He needs to go lay in a ditch. It should rain. And he should drown._

_He sucks ass_

_He's always stealing Peach; the asshole should just go get a life._

_Bowser should stop being a douche to Mario and stop taking innocent women._

_He's a monster, I hate him and he's always getting in the way of the good guys._

Although you know me as Mario's nemesis…there's something you don't know about me… Something I keep hidden and have kept hidden for so long but…now it must be known.

Deep down inside…I am hurt…very easily… Sadness is what I've been trying to avoid…my whole life.

When I first laid my eyes on Peach I knew I had fallen in love and wanted nothing more than to be with her.

However I made a terrible mistake…I scared her, kidnapped her, forced her to be with me and locked her inside my castle…

Then Mario came to rescue her and then I knew…they both loved each other… My heart just shattered. But I didn't want to give up to the depression…love was the only thing that made me happy…it made me feel free…

So I continued to kidnap Peach, wanting her to somehow find something to like about me…

…

That's not going to happen…Peach will always be with Mario and I… I will be alone for the rest of my life.

Why must there be hate? Why must people say hurtful words about me when my name is mentioned?

…However…I do not hate Mario, as many of you were led to believe… In fact… I care about Mario, because without him…then Peach…she will be distraught and sad… something I don't want her to ever experience. I care about Peach's feelings and try not to hurt Mario so much...

But sometimes I can't help it…the feeling of unrequited love…it hurts me so much…and it still hurts to this day as I watch Mario and Peach speak together; the love is so plain and clear between them…

Those hurtful things you have said…they make me feel even worse… they make me feel as though there is no outlet for pain…no hope…for anything…

All I have left…are those three words that I have never said in all of my life…

I am sorry…

I am sorry for being such a prick to Mario and Peach… I am sorry…for having feelings that are as close to being human as one can get…

I am sorry….that I am here to be made a mockery of and criticized…

Please believe what I am saying… I can't bring myself to trick anyone else…anymore…

* * *

**A/N: There goes Bowser's. Thanks to Duskzilla for the suggestion. Next shall be Toon Link. Stay tuned, and keep those tissues next to you.**


	16. Toon Link

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Zelda or Wind Waker characters mentioned in this story.**

* * *

Toon Link:

I am one of the newcomers that you can play as in Brawl. The small cutesy character that dresses like Link.

But…all my happiness at being involved in SSBB dissolved when I realize how resentful people are when they see my name. I saw all the things people have said about me…

Another Link placeholder, looks like a toddler, an immature moron, and a clone… Those words hit me the hardest…

I wasn't…given a choice of how I should fight as…when I joined Brawl… I just accepted the offer and that was it…

These words…I do not know how to face them… I am still a child… Being twelve years old and having hate just breaks me…

I never once thought I was a clone of Link…in my games: Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass, and Spirit Tracks, I was my own person… I did what my destiny told me to do without any regrets…to save my sister at all costs…

Sure my move set is the exact same as Link's…but does that inspire you to denounce it to everyone?

Will I be most known as the one clone of Link that everyone will hate? I know there is another Link that was also accused of being a clone as well…

You may not know it…but I admire Link. He is my idol; brave, strong, and liked by many…

I truly hope there is no hate on Link…or even Zelda…but…times do change… Perhaps my fears have come true and there is hate for those two brawlers…

I know I will not be in the next SSB game… I don't want to be… the hate…I never want to experience anymore of it…

I am still a child but I'm not a toddler as many think I am due to how I look… Does this still encourage hate? I thought people loved children and want to always protect and take care of them.

I guess…that I am a different kind of child… I guess I do deserve this hate and mockery…

Is there anyone that likes me?… Is there anyone that tolerates me? If there are…then…thank you…for supporting and caring about me..

As for the people who hate me… I am sorry…

I am sorry for being the clone of Link that you wished never came into Brawl. I am sorry… with all my heart and soul…

Please…you must forgive me…you must help me understand…

I am sorry…for accepting the offer to join Brawl. It was a big mistake…and I hope I can fade into the shadows…to never be spoken about again…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Always-Seen-Smiling and AreiaCananaid for suggesting Toon Link. Next shall be Samus. Stay tuned.**


	17. Samus

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Metroid, or Brawl characters listed. Only Nintendo owns them.**

* * *

Samus:

I am one of the Super Smash Bros Brawl veterans; I have been there since the beginning, and it is only natural to want to join the other sequels.

Everything was going fine until the day people realized that now I can change into Zero Suit Samus.

People feel that my sudden change is borderline sexism due to how I appear.

People call me a bitch, a transvestite, a slut… and plenty of other names…

I can understand how people thought I was a man, considering I never showed my face, body, or spoke in the games…but still people refer that I am a transvestite even after they realized the truth.

Some people even play as my Zero Suit form in SSBB because of my looks. …So that's why I am popular… If I looked different would you still play as me just for my appearance?

I am a bitch because of my attitude, right? …Don't judge a book by its cover…

I am this cold and callous because when I was around three years old Ridley killed my parents, whom were bounty hunters at the time. I being so young and now orphaned didn't understand and was taken in by the Chozo, the friendly creatures who changed my life forever…

They taught me how to fight when I was much older, they told me how my parents died…and who had been the cause of it… At that point I wanted to take up arms immediately and start hunting down this monster; Ridley. The Chozo warned me that the path I was to take won't be easy, but I prevailed over and over, defeating Ridley and avenging my parents' death… I knew I couldn't just give up on them…and I wouldn't rest until my mission was done…

…Yes I am still parentless…even though the Chozo were like my second family… Nothing can compare…nothing can replace the parents that share your blood…the parents that created you… Nothing can compare…to the pain of realizing that those parents don't exist in your life anymore when they die…

That's why I am cold; I've spent my whole life hunting down Ridley to the point where I never knew any other emotion but pain, and anger… So I had to be strong, I couldn't give up…so I made myself into something I could fall back on when I was alone.

Now do you see…? Why I am the way I am?… I know there are most likely a lot of brawlers that are just like me; they've seen their parents die, or don't have parents at all. My heart just reaches for them…I wonder how they deal… I wonder how I deal?

But…this still doesn't change the fact that there is hate directed to my ears…there is scorn and criticism…that break me down little by little…

Some people are even cynical enough to pair me with every man in SSBB… Why? I'm not looking for love just yet. My heart still grieves…my heart is still in pain from knowing that I'll never have parents…to help me…to guide me in life when things are bad…

You must respect…my views…please…because I am at the point where I just want to collapse and let it all out… Life…hasn't treated me well…and yet I still push on…

I am sorry…for being a woman that must be hated.

I am sorry…that I am hated… I am sorry…that I am not the man that you thought I was… and if I could change to make you all happy…I would…

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to AreiaCananaid and PrincessOfAltea for suggesting that I write for Samus. Next is a treat (A sad treat if you will) because every Melee reject (Besides Roy, I did his chapter already) will come together in one chapter and tell you how they feel together. Once again thank you so much for the support. It makes me feel such hope that there are good people out there.**


	18. Melee Rejects

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Pokemon, Zelda, or Mario characters mentioned. They are strictly owned by Nintendo.**

* * *

Mewtwo, Pichu, Dr. Mario, Young Link:

Mewtwo: Remember us? The Melee rejects who never got to make it into Brawl?

Dr. Mario: It's been so long, right?

Young Link: But we haven't forgotten…the day we realized that we weren't joining Brawl.

Pichu: Yes…it hurt us…we thought you guys all supported us…

Dr. Mario: However it seems we were wrong…in so many ways.

Mewtwo: We have all decided to come together and tell you that our inner pain…it still affects us…even to this day…

Young Link: Was I just a clone? An endorsement from Majora's Mask?…

Pichu: Was I just a clone of Pikachu? Another outlet for those who still wanted to fight as an electric mouse?

Dr. Mario:…and I may ask the same thing of you all…were we all just clones in your eyes?… Not deserving a spot in Brawl?…

Mewtwo: Were we just replaced because we weren't good enough?…

Young Link: We all had been replaced…because no one truly supported that we should be in Brawl…

Pichu:…I miss all my friends…the people I had become close with in Melee…

Mewtwo: If Roy was here he would most likely say the same thing…but…we've seen his side of being replaced already… It is truly saddening…that people can just ditch others so quickly…without another care or thought…

Young Link:…Rejection hurts…our label…it hurts not just me…but my friends with me right now as well…

Dr. Mario: We don't want to be known as…the Melee Rejects…

Pichu: But that's our label…and it will be…till the end of time…

Mewtwo:…No one understands…that we are truly hurt…and are grieving… We no longer have a place in games…except for our own…

Young Link:…My legacy died out after Melee went to the dust…no one ever speaks about me ever again…

Pichu: Or me…

Dr. Mario: I as well.

Mewtwo: Don't you all see what has happened to us?… We miss what we used to have…we miss the life we were beginning to love so much…

Pichu: That's all gone now…we'll never have another chance to shine again…

Young Link: We'll never be in the next Super Smash Bros…or any other Nintendo game ever again…

Dr. Mario: Now…we are all alone… We have nowhere to go… No one to turn to…

Mewtwo: …We Melee Rejects are considered to be old news now…

Pichu:…Don't lose faith Mewtwo… Please excuse me if I sound cold but…there will be characters from Brawl that are rejected in the next Super Smash Bros game…they'll be with us too… We will comfort them and support them…

Dr. Mario: Yes…and they will be just like us…to feel the pain and sorrow of being a small group of rejects in a big world…

Young Link:…

Mewtwo: We as the rejects…we are sorry…for not living up to your expectations as fighters.

Pichu: I am sorry…for being the clone of Pikachu that no one wanted.

Young Link: I am sorry…for being a clone of Link as well…

Dr. Mario:… I am sorry for being the sucky clone of Mario that no one played as.

Mewtwo: Soon we will fade to the dust…to never exist again…

Young Link: It's…for the best…

Pichu:…I don't want to fade away…but…it is inevitable.

Dr. Mario: The grass is always greener…but you don't really know what it is you have until it's gone…gone…gone.

* * *

**A/N: …Thanks to Always-Seen-Smiling, and other amazing people that wanted me to do the Melee characters. Next up shall be R.O.B, and then it will be Link. **


	19. ROB

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own R.O.B. Or any other Brawl Characters mentioned.**

* * *

R.O.B:

I am the last character that anyone would expect to be in a fighting game…

Most importantly I am not even human-like; I'm a robot…a peripheral that you could use with your NES. My legacy isn't well known at all…and the idea of having me in more games faded away like a half-hearted dream…

That is…until Brawl came around and I was accepted as a fighter… But…even though I was overjoyed at this whole turn of events…I was also so distraught and humiliated…

I am a character that no one wanted…I am a useless fighter that most definitely will not be showing up in the next SSB…

Everyone wanted characters such as Krystal, Geno, or even Ridley to be in Brawl. However…I am in the game and I am ashamed…at myself…and who I am…

Why is it that no one liked me? Is it because I am old; older than the first Super Smash Bros game?

I feel that I am discriminated…I feel that I am hated in the worst way because I exist.

I am also the first robotic character in SSB that can be played…I figured that my appearance would start a new chapter in the games…I was so wrong…

People call me an unattractive robot, a WTF character, wussy looking, and a horribly failed NES extension.

The hate…it makes me feel worthless…. I never intended that I would be hated this much…

All I wanted was to join the scene with the newest trends…I guess that's why they say you can't teach an old dog new tricks…

To the people that do play as me…thank you for not giving up on me…

However that doesn't ease the pain inside my soul…it doesn't help that the hate follows me like a dark shadow, always behind, always lingering.

Someone has to help me understand…why I am hated. Is it just because I took the spot of another potential fighter? Is it because I am a pussy? Or is it something else…

I…don't…want to be in the next Super Smash Bros…I don't want the hate to keep lingering behind me… I can't take having to look behind me to see pointing accusatory fingers from people I felt cared about me being in Brawl.

Everyone…I am sorry…for being here when someone more popular could have been instead…

I am so so sorry…for making you all resent me because I was a failure….

I hope that one day…you'll still remember me…and forgive me for all of my faults…

* * *

**A/N: That's R.O.B's chapter. Thank you to RegisteredAccount and Always-Seen-Smiling for patiently waiting for this chapter. :D I hope you liked it just as well as the other ones. As for everyone else Link shall speak next. So stay tuned.**


	20. Link

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Zelda characters or brawl character that are mentioned. They are strictly of Nintendo.**

* * *

Link:

The Hero of Time, wielder of the Master Sword, the master swordsman, the one who fights evil and defeats Ganondorf to save the radiant Princess Zelda are the many things you may say or think of when my name is mentioned.

When I joined Brawl as a SSB veteran once again it seemed as though I was on top of the world, I thought that possibly life would make for the better.

However the case of many people supporting me in Brawl there are also complaints that people have. They say that I have been horribly nerfed, I am too sluggish, and my attacks are easy to predict. I don't understand how that could be, is it truly my fighting skills getting worse? Or is it because people are getting tired of fighting as me?

Then there are the people who mock and scorn my sexuality and make me pair up with a number of male brawl characters in their romance stories.

Why? I am perfectly straight and I am in love with Zelda. Do I have to openly express my love for her to thus prove that I'm not on the fence?

But people still write Yaoi to this day and include me in all these steamy sex scenes with men… It not only makes me feel grossed out, it also tells me that I appear to be gay in your eyes…

Zelda and I…we can't become a couple even though we love each other very much; her being of royalty and I being just a lowly commoner… We can never have a future together…all because of who we are. It breaks my heart to watch her walk alone through her life, without someone to love and guide her beside her…

I will admit that I feel jealous when Zelda speaks with all the other men, but…who am I to judge? We aren't together…and we never will…so Zelda can be with whoever she wants to be with…

Oh Zelda…why must it be this way between us?

There is too much pain in my life… I can feel it now more than ever because my duty to save Princess Zelda is no more…she is safe now; my job is done…

As I went on numerous perilous quests to save her I pushed any other emotions to the side, wanting my loyalty to being good to shine from me…

Yes, most people respect me…but other people just hate me…and I don't want to know the kinds of labels they give me…

The pain of unrequited love is horrible…and most likely something I'll never get past… Zelda will remain in my heart until I'm dead and gone from this Earth…

She is nothing…and yet she is everything to me. I sometimes even look past that she is of royalty as we tease each other after brawls.

Most likely I will be in the next SSB game…as will Zelda…another legacy will begin…another long legacy of my grief as Zelda and I still remain…apart…

I guess…pain happens to the best of us…but don't you see what I must think of day by day? I love Zelda, truly I do, and I would be very willing to spend my entire life with her…but that will never happen. She doesn't even see me in that kind of light anyway…

To everyone…I am sorry…for my single status making it seem as though I am gay…

I am sorry that my skills are diminishing over the years…

I am sorry…that my heart grieves and is breaking into pieces every single day I wake up to face my sadness once again…

* * *

**A/N: Aww Link ;(… Next up will be Zelda. Thank you to Always-Seen-Smiling and AreiaCananaid for patiently waiting for Link's chapter. Thank you to all the people who continue to show their support for the brawlers. **


	21. Zelda

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own any brawlers or Legend of Zelda characters mentioned.**

* * *

Zelda:

It is raining today… the raindrops sliding down the window I am sitting by in a chair; one I use for when I am praying at nights. Something heavy rests in my soul today… and has been there since Link and I….

…When I rejoined Brawl alongside Link and many other friends you can bet I was excited and possibly inquisitive of who the newcomers shall be.

As time went on the hate that has been simmering soon became a huge torrent that attacked my senses and left me stunned and shaking. The people that I thought liked me suddenly became cold and cruel, calling me names such as hoebag, overrated, a bitch, and a dumb ho.

Those labels…those…words…I am just in shock and pain at the raw…hatred in them…

I have…never heard such callous words as such in all of my life…mainly because I've lived in such a protected and respected time period… Things change…I've learned that the hard way now…

People may also think I am a transvestite when I change to Sheik in the SSB series…this is not true… I am strictly female…nothing more or less… I forgive those people who like me and thought I was a man in my Sheik form…

Some people even make Yuri stories with me, Peach, or Samus, just because I am single and won't get with other guys…

You are wrong…I am not lesbian…I have never had any feelings for other women, except for friendship…

The one I love…it is Link. He…he risked his life for me…saved me multiple times…while I got all the credit…

Link and I…we can never get together… My bloodline will never allow it…

But I love him! I love how he is so confident, so caring…so…affectionate at times… It makes me wish I was just a lowly commoner just so I…could be with him.

It's not going to happen…isn't it…

Perhaps…I do deserve those names…perhaps…everyone is right…

Link…my love…I am sorry…that I never broke away from my royal heritage and be strong enough to elope with you… I'm…too weak…too vulnerable on my own…I need you Link…

But he would never see me in that way… I mean he has better things to do than hang around me all the time… He doesn't have to protect me anymore… I'll let him go…to be free and live without anymore worries…

I am sorry Link…I am…please forgive me… please…

To everyone… I am sorry as well…for now you are seeing the true me…full of sadness and sorrow…

I am sorry that being broken-hearted hurts me…and that each and every day I must scrap up a mask of fake emotions… Everyday I walk…feeling nothing but sorrow inside, and a genial smile on my face, masking everything… No one sees past the dark circles under my eyes or the slight shine of sadness in my eyes…Not even Link…

I am sorry…that my legacy began and started the hate from the very beginning …

* * *

**A/N: Zelda…;( I may have to make a bittersweet Zelda/Link oneshot after I done with this fanfic… Thanks to Always-Seen-Smiling and AreiaCananaid for suggesting Zelda. Next up will be Mr. Game and Watch my peeps. Stay tuned and keep the reviews and support coming.**


	22. Mr Game & Watch

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Game & Watch characters that exist or any Brawl characters as well.**

* * *

Mr. Game & Watch:

People don't really know my origins or where I come from. I am the father of the first handheld game system. Mr. Game & Watch is my name.

Rejoining Brawl, to me, was like getting what I wanted at Christmas…something that I've always thought would complete my life.

But…the perfect illusion of everything shattered as soon as I heard the first derogative word for me…Broken.

That's not all of the hate I've received… I've been called a pancake tossing bastard, spammable, weak, and a fill-in character…

In Melee I did not hear this hate at all; maybe it could have been frustration but…now…things have changed.

I know that many people in life with love or hate you…but saying those words to try and break me down…I believe they are succeeding in that aspect.

I…I want to go back…to when people only hated me because they couldn't beat me…I want to go back to the times where…everything was carefree and light…

It's not going to happen and now I'm stuck with the hate…forever…

In the next SSB game…I don't think I will join again…many people aren't going to want to see my flat 2-D figure in the games anymore…they are going to want to see people they've always wanted in SSB…

Maybe that's what should have happened in the first place…I shouldn't have joined Brawl…possibly then people wouldn't spew that scorn…and life would have been better.

It hurts to think…that there are ways to use words in order to try and destroy people…

It hurts me most of all…to have to think that there are people in this world that want me to disappear forever…to never exist…

Why?… Why is the hatred so strong…? But I know this…it isn't just me that is targeted… Every single brawler must receive and face this hate as well.

This…is heartbreaking to me…because I can't help but think about…how life would be if I was not around…

I am sorry…for being a fill-in because Nintendo couldn't think of someone else…to put in my place…

I am sorry…for being around to mess with your heads and frustrate you in Brawl….

I am…truly sorry…for being the one Brawler that was never expected or even liked…

…It is no use… I cannot say anything else to cowardly plead you to…forgive me…

* * *

**A/N: Mr. Game & Watch… Thanks to RegisteredAccount for waiting for Mr. Game & Watch's chapter. To answer a question that I felt was floating out there, I won't do Assist Trophies because I only wanted to focus on the brawlers as those are the people I have heard the most hate for. However I may do Master Hand and Crazy Hand after the final brawler has spoken his words. ****Next up will be Lucario, and then it will be the Ice Climbers. Thanks for reading as always. It makes me feel so pleased.**


	23. Lucario

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokemon Characters that are mentioned. They are strictly of Nintendo.**

* * *

Lucario:

I am hated as well… I am the aura Pokemon Lucario; the one that everyone thinks is the character that replaced Mewtwo in Brawl.

They call me a clone…they call me things that make me feel as though I am unwanted…

Every other brawler also feels the same way as me. I have seen that their auras shine with blue, purple, and black that signals sadness. Now I…I am a part of that sadness as well…the hate affects me as well.

I know some people resent me for replacing Mewtwo, but the truth is, I didn't replace Mewtwo…the people who make the game wanted a newer Pokemon fighter…something to build upon…

Most people cry foul that…I am in Brawl and they jeer at me, saying I am weak and not worthy to be a Mewtwo clone.

…Life truly is harsh… Isn't it?…

I've seen what many people call me…and it breaks my soul…

I know you can't…please everyone…but…everyone's tolerance of me…it gets weaker each and every year I fight.

The next SSB game draws near and brings the question…who will be in it?

I will be rejecting that offer to join…the pain and sadness in me is too great…I don't want to be a clone anymore… I don't want to face the sadness that is evident in my life…

Deep down inside…I know that hate is inescapable and being cowardly in its wake makes it much stronger…

But there is nothing I can do to quell the hate… It is inevitable…and it is…elegiac…

The words that people have said about me…I understand why they are said…but I don't understand why people don't say it openly to me…so I can learn what I have done wrong…

People think it is all my fault that Mewtwo is not in Brawl…they are hurt because Mewtwo was rejected from going into Brawl…

It has come to the point that maybe they are right. If I wasn't in Brawl Mewtwo possibly could have been in it…and I would still be left in the shadows to be happy and carefree.

But now…I have to worry about people always being in my way to try and kick me into the mud…to have people scorn my very existence and wish nothing but bad will to me…

To everyone…I am sorry…that I am not Mewtwo…or have no power in bringing him back…

I am sorry I was the character that was picked for Brawl and am the Mewtwo clone that no one wants.

I am…sorry that my life is only there to cause you pain from the rejection of a character that you so love…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Duskzilla for patiently waiting for Lucario's chapter. To answer your question I will be updating A Look Behind the Action in Brawl soon . It is just going slow because I'm focusing on this story for now. Next up will be Kirby for all the people who continue to read this.**


	24. Kirby

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Kirby or Brawl characters mentioned (If any)**

* * *

Kirby:

Usually I don't really speak in the games or in any show you have seen me in. But the words that I will say…they must be said…

Everyone thinks they know me as the pink puffball that has an endless pit for a stomach… Although this may be true I have other names as well…names certain people have given me and have stuck to me ever since.

They call me a fat pink blob thing, babyish, an ass, a pink tub of tard, and a fatass puffball…

I thought no one hated me…please excuse me if I sounded a bit conceited there…

My first few games were played by many people back when they were popular. This spurred the…people of Nintendo to include me in the very first SSB game…

I was so elated with this news…because now I'd be meeting other characters that kids loved and played as…

Now when I think about it…I am now stuck with this…hatred…this oppressive feeling covers me…and I don't know why or what to do about it. I've been in every single SSB game that exists…and I get this sink in my gut when I realize that I am going to be in the next one…the hatred coming back to rip me a new one…

I have laid awake at night and I have thought about why the hate exists… Some people will hate you no matter what you do or how you change… But if there was a way that I could change to make everyone happy…I would do it without hesitation…

Does everyone else in Brawl feel hated?… Does everyone else share pain when they lie awake at night?… I sure do…

I cannot help who I am…I was made to eat to my heart's content and just look cute…but I know that sooner than later people are going to be fed up with me… That time is now…and I can't express in words…how much sadness I now feel.

Being happy go lucky and being cute doesn't cover up the mourn I feel at night… Trying to be myself in a world of hate becomes harder and harder each day…

I have to walk around with a mask of happiness on my face…to try and continue to live life while sadness weighs me down…

I certainly do not eat a lot in general because I am sad…although…now that just may help me…

To everyone…I am sorry…for being a fatass piece of imagination…

I am sorry that there is no way I can change…

I am sorry that I have been in every SSB game since the beginning…

I am sorry I can do nothing to oust myself from the next game…

…...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to PrincessOfAltea for waiting so kindly for Kirby's chapter. I am shocked that people have called Kirby those hateful names as well. I always figured Kirby never had hate…I learned that the hard way it seems. Next up is the Ice Climbers.**


	25. Ice Climbers

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ice Climbers or any Brawl Characters mentioned.**

* * *

Ice Climbers:

Popo: Hello, you know me as the male Ice Climber in the blue parka.

Nana: I am the Ice Climber in the pink parka

Popo: Lately something has been bothering us…the both of us…

Nana: People call us cheap because our move set is repetitive…

Popo: They call us spammable because our moves can be used over and over.

Nana:…this one is the worst… people call us cheap bastard children of Nintendo…

Popo: Why? Why must hateful words be said?…

Nana: It hurts us to think that there are people that want us gone fro Nintendo games.

Popo: Some people even pair me up with some Brawl characters in Yaoi stories…

Nana: Some pair me up in Yuri stories… but we are still children…we have no interest in people that are older than us…

Popo: Some people even make stories… with us two being together in a relationship…

Nana: It's disgusting really…I mean we are twins… Not attracted to each other…

Popo: People especially hate us because if I die then Nana disappears.

Nana: And If I die then Popo is all alone…and easy to K.O.

Popo: It is so cruel…how we were programmed to fight… One cannot exist without the other…

Nana:…I sometimes wish that we were different…but…that wouldn't change anything…

Popo: Many people also hate us not because we are annoying but because we are so old… Our first game was back in the 80s…

Nana: People wanted newer modern fighters to be in SSBM…they didn't want or expect us…at all…

Popo: Could there be a chance that we are in the next SSB game?  
Nana:…I don't know…but if we are…then the hate would come back tenfold…

Popo: I know… There is nothing that can be done about it Nana…we just have to deal with it as we have always done…

Nana: I don't know if I'll be strong enough to face more reinforced hate…

Popo: I don't know if I'll be either…but we must try…

Nana: Feeling hate from others at our age is really…terrible…and painful…for our futures haven't be revealed yet…

Popo: But that's life I suppose…a world where hate and love coexist…one of them being more frequent than then other…

Nana: …I just don't know why…people can't say it to our faces so we can understand…

Popo: To everyone…we are sorry…for being pulled into a modern game twice when someone else could have taken our place…

Nana: We are sorry…for being annoying to play as…and expendable…

Popo: I am sorry…for being useless when Nana is K.O'd…

Nana: And I am sorry…for leaving Popo defenseless when I am K.O'd …

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Kraton9000 for patiently waiting for the Ice Climbers. Sorry about the delay with this chapter Kraton. Next up shall be Jigglypuff. Stay Tuned!**


	26. Jigglypuff

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Pokemon Characters or Brawl Characters mentioned.**

* * *

Jigglypuff:

I am the round pink puffy Pokemon that everyone knows sings and puts people to sleep with the soothing sounds of my voice in the Pokemon anime. I appeared throughout the show many times and was usually there for comic relief.

When I joined the very first SSB game I thought that my small part in the history of peoples' childhoods would become larger and more widely known.

Then I joined Brawl…then things started to become…painful…

And no I don't mean by the fighting aspect…I mean something much deeper than that…

People have called me a stupid ugly Kirby wannabe piece of shit, an asshole, spammable…and other kinds of names…

I have even heard that people want me to be removed from the SSB franchise entirely all because I have no place…no reason for being in the games…

I have seen all this hate now…back then I have seen scant of it… Why has it started up so suddenly?…

I can't say that I haven't done anything to anyone…because perhaps I have… Perhaps my being here…has made someone become angry…

Possibly…those people are right… I am not even human…I don't attract people to play as me…I don't do anything but annoy people…

That little faint light that I've always kept close to my heart…moves further away with each and every passing year…

I cannot help who I am and yet I feel I must change… I feel that life would be better if I was something other than what I am now.

….Life is something precious…right?… And yet I feel as though life doesn't want me anymore…maybe this hate is there to send me a message…

To be quite frank I do not know how to express my inner confusion and sadness to the others…for I feel they wouldn't understand… And also because I can not normally speak like a human could…

I am compared to Kirby a lot because we both look the same in body type…but in fighting skills we are very different…

I know that I…along with a couple other brawlers are going to be kicked out and…rejected from being in the new SSB game…

This anguish of being hated…it grows day by day…and I can do nothing to stop it…I wonder if anyone else feels pain inside their hearts as well. They are…clobbered every day in brawls and keep going on in life…but are they hiding something as well?…

I am sorry…for being one of the few characters that was never asked for in Super Smash Bros Melee and Super Smash Bros Brawl…

I am so sorry that those three words mean nothing at this point in time…

I am sorry…for everything about me that makes people wish me gone from this life…

* * *

**A/N: Next up will be Yoshi. Thanks to PrincessOfAltea (I like being formal) for waiting for Jiggly's chapter. **


	27. Yoshi

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Mario characters mentioned.**

* * *

Yoshi:

Yoshi! I am the small green dinosaur with the long tongue and almost endless appetite. I am most known for carrying Mario, Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Bowser, Baby Wario, Baby Donkey Kong, or even Luigi on my back during some of Mario's and my older games.

I have been in the Super Smash Bros. franchise since the very first game came out…and I will most likely be in the next one coming soon…

However…some people think the idea of my creation is so gay and childish… Some people even say I am transgender…and some even want me to get hit by a bus…

Why?…

I have never known hate could exist…for I lived on an island where there was love, happiness, but most of all…peace. I didn't know the word hate could ever be used.

Once I joined into the modern world of gaming…I soon realized that there is hate…and some of it has been directed to me…

Why do people think the concept of me is so gay? Not the happy gay, right? The gay gay… Isn't happiness and love something that everyone wanted to grow up knowing? But people still think it is gay to be focused solely on that…

I am shocked at the raw feelings behind these hateful words…I feel as though that I am the only one that experiences this…and possibly I am…

My innate happiness…drops away each day that I wake up and face this… Everyday I become less of who I am… No longer am I happy…no longer am I so full of vigor…

Now…I am cursed…with sadness and depression…all because people hate me…I am not strong enough to fight back…and in all reality I can't…I am only one dinosaur…and I am not taken seriously either…

If the other brawlers ask me what's wrong I just brush them off and pretend. I pretend I am happy and full of love…when I am not...

The next Super Smash Bros game will bring me even more hate…as I fill in the spot of a character whom should have been in the game…

Now I eat out of sadness…I eat not because I am hungry but because I feel it is the only outlet to the pain at this point…

No one knows…and no one cares about how I feel anymore…

My gender is unknown to some…but usually people can tell by the sound of my voice that I am a male. The other colors of my brethren have higher or lower voices that tell what gender they are as well…

To this day I still wait in dread…to see what is going to happen to my future as an unwanted character in a big scary world… Am I going to be the first SSB character to be kicked out of the franchise after seventeen long years?…

I am sorry…so sorry for hurting you and making you hate me…

I am sorry for making it seem as though the image of me being removed from this planet makes the world better…

I am sorry…for becoming famous and widely known in the Mario and SSB games… You don't have to forgive me if you want…

* * *

**A/N: Yoshi :(. Next shall be Wolf… Thanks to Always-Seen-Smiling for requesting Yoshi's chapter. Till next time with another chapter in Those Three Words…**


	28. Wolf

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Starfox characters or Brawlers mentioned in this story.**

* * *

Wolf:

The feared Starwolf leader that always messes with Starfox, primarily Fox McCloud; that's what some people think off when they see my name.

Everyone knows that I am the major villain in Starfox alongside Andross.

So it is natural for me to get hate…right?…

I don't mean the hate people have for villains…I mean the hate…for me existing in games in general and in SSBB….

When I was asked to join Super Smash Bros. Brawl I figured that now would be a good time as any to show others who haven't played Starfox what I could do.

I assumed that everything would be perfectly fine…boy was I wrong.

I am called a clone of Falco and Fox; I have never been called a clone before… The weird part is…no one wants to help me understand why I am a clone… They all claim I am one and don't give a reason…

I feel as though there are fingers all around and laughing faces taunting me for not being so…different from the other two Starfox brawlers…

Some people have also called me broken, gay, unoriginal, slow as shit, and a sorry piece of imagination.

Those words…they are cruel… People think I have a cold heart…but in reality I don't. To do my job I must remove any and all emotions that may hinder what I do.

People think I'm gay because they can't describe me as anything else… They feel my fighting skills suck because I am not a drastically different kind of brawler to play as..

Fighting with Fox in the Starfox games became hard over the years for I developed a mutual respect for him. I respect how he keeps his head up high disregarding everything that happens to him…

Since Fox and I are close to being the same age…I feel as though I have met my match…

That's not to say that I never wanted to kill Fox in the past… It's just that as time went on that vindictive objective to get rid of Fox disappeared… Possibly that is for the best… The world needs fighters like Fox out there. That's not to say that Falco is insignificant; he is just as equal to Fox…

It isn't like me to be emotional…but for so many years I've hidden a lot of guilt and regret. People feel I am the one who killed James McCloud, or possibly aided in the murder…That isn't true… I may have been James' ruthless rival but I never wanted him to die…

The only reason I had wanted to kill Fox back in the beginning was because I never wanted there to be someone who was better than me… Then that all faded away when I grudgingly helped Fox… Fox reminded me so much of his father that I…I could never want him dead as well…regardless of my job…

To all of you people who hate me for living… I am sorry… I am sorry because my words here haven't done a thing to redeem me…

I am sorry that I… claimed a spot where another potential Brawl character could have taken my place instead….

I am sorry…for being the brawler that you wished never existed…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to PrincessOfAltea for waiting for Wolf's chapter. He was sort of hard to write because I have not seen much hate for him (besides what Wolf had said in this chapter) and plus he is slightly unemotional. Next up will be Ness and Olimar as requested. Stay tuned!**


	29. Ness

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Earthbound characters or Brawl characters mentioned.**

* * *

Ness:

I am Ness, the psychic boy that has been in the SSB franchise since the very first one.

I was especially happy when I was called on to join in the SSB games once more; this time in Brawl.

However I have noticed something that even my psychic powers couldn't discern for me: Hate.

Some people want to cyber-kill me off, they say I suck or I am too weak, and most of all people say I am gay….

These words hurt me… I am not gay… But I have seen all those Yaoi stories, or whatever it is they are called, all over. Those stories pair me with Lucas, Link, Ike, Pit, or even Ganondorf…

I know those men aren't gay, and neither am I…but why do people still do it?

I am…in love with my friend Paula, of whom I should have gone out with… I had a crush on her…and I still do… Although we are apart I think about her day and night and wonder how she is doing… I hope that she is all right and that she is happy…

Lucas and I are friends because we have abilities that are similar…however we are not interested in each other… Lucas still grieves for his family…and the Yaoi stories make it worse for him…

I care for everyone…but I know that not everyone cares about or for me… If only people could tell me instead of me finding the hate increasing in tenfold everyday… If only…life was less cruel…

Will I be in the next SSB game? I do not know…however…I know Lucas won't be… It makes me sad to lose a friend… What if perhaps I'm not in the new game either? Then Lucas and I can support each other as we've always done.

Good things come to those who wait… I have waited a very long time for those good things…and with this spurred hate…I don't think I'll ever receive anything remotely good…

Many people didn't think I was weak in the first Super Smash Bros. game… They were unprejudiced then…they played as me because they liked my play style…

Is it all about Tiers? Is it all about being the one character that no one can beat?… I don't know… Sometimes I wish I was that perfect character… Possibly then people would like me more…

…. It can't be helped…and for that… I am sorry.

I am sorry…for being a character that has become so weak over the years…

I am mostly sorry…for not automatically going out with Paula and confusing people by making them think I am gay…

I am sorry…that being in Brawl doesn't change anything about me for the better…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Always-Seen-Smiling for suggesting Ness. Next up will be Olimar, and then it will be Snake. Would you guys believe me if I said I invite the brawlers over my house to tell me what to write for their chapters? (I'm kidding XD)**


	30. Olimar

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Pikmin characters or Brawl Characters mentioned in this fanfic.**

* * *

Olimar:

I wake up in the morning and see their faces, innocent, meek, and ready to do their job. My Pikmin group of six stands by my side no matter what and are ever loyal and faithful to me… They mean so much to me…

I was…honored to join Brawl…possibly more people would notice me and possibly like me.

However so many negative things have been said about me being in Brawl… People have said I'm too weak, I'm highly spammable, gay, crappy, and most of all, they say I suck balls.

How… What could bring you to say that…? But it isn't just one person…there are a lot of people that hate me…

I don't feel wanted anymore…I feel as though I made…the biggest mistake of my life…joining Brawl…

It hurts me everyday…to see this hate be directed to me…to know that out there in the world…there are people who literally wish my face would get clawed off…

It hurts… It hurts just as much as watching my Pikmin die in front of me as they are attacked… I pluck a Pikmin up, throw it…and watch it die…turning into a spirit to never again walk this Earth. I hear their cries of pain…their cries that tell me they don't want to die…

My fighting skills in Brawl involve the use of my Pikmin…but I can't bring myself to do this anymore… Between the innocent deaths and all the hate… It is too much to bear for me…

Imagine…you meet a friend who is smaller than you… Then after a while you use that friend to help you do something and he/she dies… Would you have the courage to go find another small friend to do the same thing over and over?

And yet that's…that's what I do… Everyday… every time I brawl at least all of my original Pikmin die… My heart must seem like a shriveled black thing to just keep repeating the process over and over but…that's what I must do…it sickens me…and I want a way out of it…

I would be elated…if I wasn't in the next SSB game…then my Pikmin…my precious Pikmin…won't have to face unnecessary death anymore… I won't feel the pain and sadness anymore… Perhaps then I can heal from the hate and morbidness of my fighting style…

To my Pikmin…I am sorry for killing you in every single Brawl… I hope that up in Heaven you forgive me and smile as you have always done…no matter what…

To the people that hate me… most of all I am… sorry…for being a lousy character that cannot fight…

I am sorry…that you have to feel ashamed to see me in Brawl instead of someone else…

I am sorry…for everything…

* * *

**A/N: This one was so painful to write…especially about the Pikmin… I will admit that a few of the chapters I wrote for this story have made me tear up… Next up will be Snake… Thanks to WingedFish for suggesting that I do Olimar. I appreciate it highly.**


	31. Snake

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own ant Metal Gear characters that are mentioned. They are purely of Kojima.**

* * *

Snake:

My job. I do my job coldly and confidently; being sent to the most dangerous parts in countries to infiltrate and stop the plans of the Patriots from raising hell on Earth with the powers of the Metal Gears. I have done my job for twenty years…twenty long years and I have prevailed and am still alive after all the objectives my missions gave me…

However retirement is like the light that you can see but cannot grasp… It is just out of reach…but I know I'll never reach it.

When I joined Super Smash Bros Brawl as a newcomer I was neutral about it…

However now that I am here I am able to see all the hate that has been accumulated over the years. There is no mission objective I could use to beat around the bush and avoid it.

This hate…it shocks me…it truly does. People have called me a gaylord, they say I suck dick, I'm a pussy, I'm a cold-blooded killer, I'm virtually emotionless, I'm overpowered, broken, and a faggot.

The amount of hate in these words… I am shocked…and it grows day by day unceasingly…nonstop…

People think I'm gay because I didn't marry a woman… Think about it; I'm forty-two years old…I don't think any woman wants to marry me at that age… It's probably for the best anyway… The woman I do love… she is married to another man… We were together until I left her…knowing I'd never feel like a normal person… And yet she still believed in me…no matter what. Meryl…I'll never forget you, love…not even in death…

I am labeled as overpowered because my weapons and attacks do lethal damage… Does that make me a target for newbies?

I do kill. But I do not enjoy killing as some people think… I enjoy life and I want other good people to enjoy it as well for it is short. I don't want any harm to come to innocents…

I may seem emotionless but I'm truly not… I must be emotionless for my job… When I had trained back in the 90s for military training I was trained not to show any emotion… It is the only thing I can fall back on at this point… It is the only thing that keeps me going…keeps me from looking back and remembering painful times in my life…

Now…the painful times are coming back in full force…and this old man…can do nothing to salvage his reputation anymore… I know I can never retire…or live like a normal person… My age has been rapidly increased…and the FOXDIE in my body shortens my lifespan…

I might as well try and live life as much as I can… Even if I must be a loner…without friends…or people to care about… Even if there is hate… Even if there is sadness… Even if there is no love…for me…

However…to all those people who hate me and don't understand why I exist… I am sorry…

I am sorry for being cold and emotionless….

I am sorry…for being a wasted character…

I am sorry…for not being the kind of character that you deserve in SSBB…

* * *

**A/N: Snake :( Thanks to Duskzilla for suggesting I do Snake. Also thank you to all the people who were waiting for Snake's chapter. Next will be Pikachu.**


	32. Pikachu

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: No Pokemon characters are mine.**

* * *

Pikachu:

I am the big icon of Pokemon, and the mascot of the Pokemon series. You all know me as Ash Ketchum's first Pokemon in the Pokemon series and his closest Pokemon as well.

I was in the very first SSB game to bolster the Pokemon series and make it more popular. I have been in every SSB title since, and most likely I'll be in the next one…

But there is something that has been bothering me a lot lately, and it has been getting worse and worse by the passing day.

I have seen…everything that people think of when they see my name…but there are other kinds of things people refer to me as besides the positive and generic comments.

People have called me a fat-assed yellow wombat, the butt ass ugly rat thing, a fat lump of electrified yellow shit, and the worse idea Nintendo ever created…

Some people even want me to die…

Why? I never realized how much hate was brewing for me…but now I know the truth…

How long has this hate been going on?… Why does it hurt me so much…?

Each day I brawl in Super Smash bros Brawl, effortlessly training to be on par with the others… Does that inspire hatred?… Or is it something else entirely?

….

I can say nothing…to the hate that I have seen…I cannot fight it because what can I say? That I am not any of the things they have said?… Who would believe me?… Who would…support me?

I long for the times when hate was only because of frustration or wrongdoing… I long for the days when respect played a larger part in being who you are and was a reward for daring to be different… Those times…are gone…the memories of the good feelings fade every day… Sometimes I feel as though I am living a lie…I feel as though I am just a shell, programmed to do something one day…and every day for the rest of my life…

Will the…hate continue if I am in the next Super Smash Bros game that rockets closer and closer each passing day?… Will life get even worse for me…?

I don't know…

All those hateful words have reduced me to a mess…no longer do I feel free to do as I used to… Now I feel as though everything I do is being criticized no matter what it is… It is like a hell to me…something so awful…and yet so real…

I wonder…what would life be like without me? Would Pokemon even exist? Would life be better then?… Can life go on without my fame and popularity?… I'm thinking the answer is yes… This world doesn't need…things like me… People deserve greater things in life instead of childish forms of imagination like myself.

My heart turns cold…my resolve weakens…my tears flow…but nothing changes… And nothing…ever will change…

I am sorry…for being the one thing that destroyed a part of childhood…

I am…truly sorry…for my creation…

* * *

**A/N:….. Next up will be Pokemon Trainer… Thanks to Green Swordsgirl for requesting I do Pikachu.**


	33. Pokemon Trainer

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any Pokemon characters mentioned or listed.**

* * *

Pokemon Trainer (Red):

I am another Pokemon related character you can fight with in Brawl and I have three Pokemon at my arsenal. Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard…my cherished Pokemon…the friends I've had since I've been very young.

At first I was a bit skeptical if I would be allowed to join in on the fun in the SSB franchise, but I was let in. I felt so elated to be among people that everyone so loved and respected.

I was put in Brawl as a newcomer to increase the popularity of Pokemon even more….

But all my good feelings of being accepted evaporated the day I saw the hate…the black cloud of it trailing behind me like an unwanted burden…

People have called me gay, a pansy, an Ash Ketchum rip-off, a waste of space, a faggoty ass, and unoriginal…

Some people think I am also a cheat because I can use, not one, but three Pokemon fighters to my advantage…

Even…my Pokemon get hate as well… Squirtle and Ivysaur are labeled as spammable, sucky, and atrocious. Charizard is labeled as overpowered, and slow as shit…

People think I have a gay fourteen year old boy's voice…They think my vocal chords should be cut out of my throat so I can't speak anymore…

Then what about my Pokemon?… Why do they receive hate as well as me?…

They can't help who they are…then again neither can I…

Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard have been with me for so long I refer to them as my family away from home. We…travel together and make legends of ourselves… So why must hate knock at our door and break the peacefulness?

I feel that I am the only character that is having these issues with people…hating me… I feel that there is no way to outrun it…

I…sometimes think that I only exist for the sole purpose of being something to mock and jeer at.

I used to love what I did...together with my Pokemon… Now…I hate what I am… I hate it because I feel as though my purpose in the SSB franchise is null…

My Pokemon…they need my support more than ever in the hate that they have experienced…but how can I support them when I'm going through…the same thing…? How can I support them when I recede into myself day after day…sick of everything that I have been called?…

People don't want another childish Pokemon character in fighting games…they want characters that can actually fight… I am nothing…compared to them…

I am sorry…for being a cheat-whore with using three Pokemon in brawls…

I am sorry…not only for joining Super Smash Bros Brawl…but for actually being accepted in joining it…

Most of all…I am sorry for being a faggoty character that would be better off fading back into the shadows from whence I came from…

* * *

**A/N:… Thanks to Always-Seen-Smiling for requesting I do Pokemon Trainer. Captain Falcon will be next. **


	34. Captain Falcon

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own any F-Zero characters or Brawl characters that are mentioned.**

* * *

Captain Falcon:

Everyone knows me. I'm the SSB character that started it all with my catchphrases and attacks. Falcon Punch, Falcon kick, Yes, and Show me your moves, are the quotes people all know me by. I never knew that the words I would say would become so popular so quickly. Now my quotes and catchphrases are called memes.

I am revered by the fanatics, loved by many, and played by many. Most people have nothing bad to say about me, right?

Wrong…I am also hated as well…and that hate grows and coexists with the love, growing stronger every day…

People say that I am an arrogant piece of shit, a gay blue jumpsuit-wearing faggot, overrated, and a poor excuse for fan boys and fan girls alike….

…I am shocked to say the least. Never would I have expected those words to hurt me so much…and yet they do… They make me feel loathe of who I am in others' eyes.

Am I really just that…? A jumpsuit wearing low-life that just wants all the attention for himself by the use of shitty memes? Does my very existence make you tear your hair out…wondering why I was even created?…

Am I gay because I haven't chosen a wife yet? I am thirty-seven years old…I live in isolation and solitude…not wanting any kind of companionship… I do not love anyone…because I don't want them getting hurt…

Due to me becoming so famous as a bounty hunter I have gained many enemies…. Enemies that would kill me if given the chance… I had to run and survive in order to save myself. I live on a chain of islands in Port town…honing my racing skills in privacy…

If I was to love someone…they would be in trouble…they might possibly be killed. I don't want that… I don't want people killed because of my…fame…

It pains me…everyday to face this hate…knowing there is nothing I can do. Now that I am in Super Smash Bros Brawl I cannot run anymore… I can't escape what I have heard…or what I have been called…

I have never loved a woman…and possibly I'll never get the chance to… I have to live my life…alone…forever… That is my fate, no escaping it….

Is that why I am in many Yaoi stories? All due to me not expressing whether I'm straight or gay?

Perhaps I don't deserve this life…perhaps I…should not exist… All I am here for is just for the memes and for my overrated status…

To everyone who has misunderstood me… I am sorry for that misunderstanding…

For those who hate me…I am sorry…for being a character that would deserve being wiped off the planet…than exist anymore.

To everyone… I am sorry…for being in every Super Smash Bros. title since the first…

If I am in the next SSB game…I know...that will be my end….

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Duskzilla for suggesting I write Captain Falcon's chapter. Next up is Donkey Kong… The list winds down…not many characters are left…but are you still supplied with tissues? These next chapters may be the most heartfelt of all…**


	35. Donkey Kong

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Donkey Kong characters or Brawl characters mentioned**

* * *

Donkey Kong:

I am a famed character, appearing in my first game throwing barrels at Jumpman to try and keep him away from Pauline. My concept was so loved that I was placed in my first platformer games and became an icon to an extent.

When I first joined the Super Smash Bros franchise I was so excited, being that I was now on the same page with everyone else. I felt my life couldn't get any better; to be around characters that other people loved so much as well. After all there's no hate, right?  
Soon…it happened… The hate happened and my vision began to swim, my mind began to blur, and all I could see so clearly were these words: Fucking cheater, a big-ass turd colored monkey, a noobish overpowered gorilla, slow fat-shit.

…. ….Why? Why are those words said? Why do they circulate through my mind, numbing me to everything else but their existence?

Why do those words make me pause when I do something I can do without thought or hesitation?

To this day I move slowly, deliberately, sadly, through the halls in which I live. I am played in brawls, then people move on to the next character. If people like my fight style a lot then they main me. Shouldn't it be that way?…

I feel bad…for all the characters who are power fighters like me… They must go through the same thing…unable to stop it…unable to stop who they are…

When the rain falls…it falls from my eyes as well… It makes me feel the sharp pain that escalates in my chest every day that I wake up…

I feel as though the purpose I once had…no longer exists… I feel…broken inside, heartsick, doleful…but most of all…I feel ashamed…

Ashamed…that a big ape such as myself goes through life so others can mock… Ashamed…because the only way to change all this…is something I will never do…

So I'm stuck in this position forever…as I move from Super Smash Bros game to Super Smash Bros game. I cannot opt out of something I have pledged my life to… Forever I will face the hate…that grows each year in triple…

Diddy Kong senses my pain…but I refuse to tell him of it… I don't want to… I don't want to seem as though I am a coward deep in my heart.

Even Diddy Kong…he walks around with a strange look in his eyes…the look of guilt…the look of self-hate…

I see it happen all around me…and yet I do not stop the hate that is thrown into my head and heart. It hurts worse than a fifty pound barrel thrown at my body…it hurts worse than being replaced…

Some other brawlers…I see their pain as well as mine and Diddy's… They hurt as well…we all must hurt deep inside…but some of the truly strong people still live on… I know I am not one of those people…

I am sorry…for how poor those three words sound coming from me…

I am sorry for becoming something that doesn't belong in a fighting game…

I am sorry…that my torn heart cannot deal with the hate of who I am…

* * *

**A/N: … Next shall be Fox… Thanks to Duskzilla once again for suggesting Donkey Kong's chapter.**


	36. Fox

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Starfox characters or characters from Brawl.**

* * *

Fox:

I am the renowned leader of Starfox, the one who upheld his father's legacy as a leader and a pilot for Corneria. Alongside me are the members of my team that are well known as well, Falco, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare, and even Krystal. I have also been in the first Super Smash Bros game alongside the other SSB veterans.

To join in once more with the fun in Brawl made me feel pleased, and seeing that Falco had made it in once again as well made me happy.

But now…I don't know how much more of this I can stand… I don't…feel that my presence should be in Brawl anymore…

Why? Simply because…I have found hate for me after all these years… Hate that has been festering and growing larger each day…

Cheap prick, spammer, faggot, clone starter, are just a few of the names I've seen…

Some people even want me to burn to ashes…they are so sick of seeing me in Brawl that they'd rather hear another character killed and replaced me…

I don't understand…why has this hate been around but I've never known about it till…now? It hurts me worse than how it could have hurt me back when it all started…

…These words make me feel weak…something I haven't felt since my father was pronounced dead when I was younger…

The words can't be unseen…they are stuck with me forever, hindering everything that I do…

Those words hurt as if there was a huge hole in my chest; exposing everything inside me.

But I cannot dwell on my pain openly…that would make me seem like a target…

I have to keep it all in; to never let the pain show in the light of day or even in the darkest of nights…

I feel…ready to explode from all this pain…I feel that nothing will make this situation any better… Nothing will…

When my father died…it was as if the ground beneath my feet opened and wept with blood. It was as if…the only rock I was clinging onto tumbled away into the abyss of darkness… I couldn't move…I couldn't breathe… I couldn't think of a life without my father beside me…teaching me what to do and how to fend for myself.

What I am feeling now…is so similar to what I felt that day when James McCloud…my revered father…died…to never walk the Earth ever again…

I am sorry…for being such a cheap and easy character to kill other opponents with.

I am really sorry…for being a character that looks much better burning in a fireplace…to scream and cry all the agony before he perishes…

I am so sorry…for making myself known to the world…

Please forgive me… But…I will understand if you cannot bring yourself to forgive…

* * *

**A/N: Fox's chappie was super hard to write…but I hope it was as sad as the rest. Next up will be Diddy Kong, and then it will be Master Hand. So stay tuned! After Diddy Kong…every brawler will have said their three words…**


	37. Diddy Kong

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Donkey Kong characters or Brawl characters.**

* * *

Diddy Kong:

I am Donkey Kong's best friend in his games and adventures. When I first joined Brawl I was so excited and happy to be alongside Donkey Kong and many other people that would become friends.

Everything was fine until I saw the words that instantly made the happy grin disappear off my lips.

I have seen words such as broken, unoriginal, cheap-ass chimpanzee douchebag, and gay…

Most people hate me because of how I can 'nanners lock' with the players in brawls…making them unable to fight back…

I could also be on the verge of being banned from tourneys due to my play style preventing others from having an advantage…

This…I don't know what to do… There are so many people out there that want me to die… they want me to never step foot in another SSB game…ever again…

Not even…Donkey Kong can help me… He's in pain too… I think he and I are experiencing…the same thing…

There's no one out there in the world… No one that wants me to continue…they all want me to die and burn in a hole. They don't want to see me in any other games…

Bananas are my all time favorite food…but now I see that I must throw them all away… I don't want to anger other people and I will do…anything to change things… Even if I must starve and never touch a banana again…

I…feel heavy…I feel…as though the apex of sadness is upon me…engulfing any other happy thought of my future that I had…

When the others ask me what's wrong I just laugh it off and act as though everything is all right… But it isn't all right…nothing is all right…

Why do people hate me?… Why do people wish I drop into a hole and be buried alive?…

I have no one to turn to tell what I am feeling… I have no family…not even my girlfriend Dixie Kong can help me…due to me being away from her…

People hate how I fight and think I have a broken play style like Meta Knight's… Doesn't it all depend on how you play as me…? Or am I truly broken in general…?

….In the next Super Smash Bros game…I don't want to be a part of it… I don't want to face the hate anymore… I don't want to feel the sadness…. I just want a normal life…I want to be around friends that care and love me for who I am….

Donkey Kong will be sad…when I leave the SSB franchise… But it must be done… This hate makes me want to…kill myself… Should I do it? Should I commit suicide?… Who would miss me…?

I am sorry…for being the broken character that doesn't let the other brawlers have a chance to fight in Tourneys.

I am…sorry…for being such a wimp with all this hate…

I am sorry…for not being able to make you happy with me being in Brawl… I promise I'll never be in the next game…

I'm so so sorry…for ever existing…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Duskzilla for suggesting I do Diddy Kong. That's it…every brawler(and the few melee characters) has said those three words… Now the focus will be on the Hands and Tabuu… Stay tuned for Master Hand next. Thanks to everyone who still reviews and follows this story. I am proud of you guys.**


	38. Master Hand and Crazy Hand

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own Master Hand or Crazy Hand. That would be a copyright.**

* * *

Master Hand & Crazy Hand:

Master Hand: I am the mysterious white hand that you fight at the end of the Classic mode in all the SSB games. I never speak in the games, but I will speak now for I have something to say after all these years…

My brother Crazy Hand is my opposite and he can be faced in Melee and in Brawl alongside me. Crazy Hand is more erratic in his attacks than me and has slightly different attacks.

People have many opinions of who I am and what I appear to be. However some of those assumptions are…strongly hurtful…they are things that I'd never call anyone by in my whole life.

People think I am a cum-stained condom, a worthless piece of shit, a noob, a spamming cheater, a deranged stalker, and a waste of space.

Crazy Hand: People call me those things as well, brother. It isn't just you who shares pain…

Master Hand: Some people have even hated me since the very beginning; from the first game…

Crazy Hand: People think the idea of my creation was just pointless and a way to stall time for the next game.

Master Hand: People have even wanted me to kill myself…they were so sick of seeing me in the game…

Crazy Hand:….Same with me…people felt that I was just adding to the clutter in the final battle…

Master Hand: Brother…I feel you are hiding something…

Crazy Hand: I am… I am hiding pain…the pain of being hated and disliked…and I know that not all people will love you but…those words that I have been called by…it is much different…

Master Hand:… I am hiding pain as well…the pain of being something that isn't wanted….

Crazy Hand: Brother…

Master Hand: I have tried to cope with these feelings; I've tried my best. Now…they threaten to overwhelm…they threaten to destroy my resolve.

Crazy Hand: I as well…

Master Hand: Why must words such as those be said to destroy our spirits and hearts? …What is ever accomplished by saying words as such…?

Crazy Hand:…That question is also…circling around my mind… Those words make me feel disgusted with myself… they make me feel as though I don't belong…

Master Hand: Hang in there, brother…perhaps this next SSB game will be the last one…that is ever made…

Crazy Hand:…This next game…more hate for us will come from it, right?

Master Hand: It makes me feel dread…but I agree with you one-hundred percent.

Crazy Hand: The auras of the brawlers as well… Don't you think a handful of them…feel the way we do now?

Master Hand:…Yes. I have noticed some of the brawlers have been…down and out of it… Their declining performances in the recent brawls…could they be experiencing hate as well?

Crazy Hand:…A chilling thought… Have any of them…you know…

Master Hand: I hope not…they are like my children…some of which I've known for years… I don't want any of them to…commit suicide…

Crazy Hand:…I like the competition from the brawlers…I don't want any of them to die either…

Master Hand: …I would feel horrified…if any of them had thought of it…

Crazy Hand:…I as well…

Master Hand: Crazy Hand and I…we are sorry…for making your lives miserable…

Crazy Hand: I am sorry…for being a worthless pile of excrement that is unoriginal…

Master Hand: I am sorry…for bringing all the smashers together so they could feel hate…and not be able to escape it…

Crazy Hand: Most of all…we are sorry…for not making the Super Smash Bros franchise any better…

Master Hand: Would we be better off…fading into the shadows of time after the next game?

Crazy Hand:…I think that would be best…truly… There is no purpose for us anymore…right?

* * *

**A/N: Crazy Hand and Master Hand's chapter is done. Just one more person needs his three words to be said…Tabuu. Thanks to all the people who have been waiting for this chapter. Stay tuned.**


	39. Tabuu

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tabuu. Nintendo does.**

* * *

Tabuu:

I am the final boss of the Subspace Emissary in Brawl. You are allowed to face me with up to six characters in the end. If you beat me the world is saved, if not…the world ends.

That's how it was supposed to be…no regrets…no hesitation…no resistance… Some people liked my battle…some people didn't…

However…some people went so far…they labeled me…as horrible words.

My derogatives are douchebag, vag, asshole, gayest final boss ever, overpowered, and scumbag.

Am I truly bad because…I wanted a world all for my own? All I wanted…was power…and lots of it. Because alone by myself I am nothing… I wanted to be something. I wanted to be feared by many because it would only raise my self-esteem.

I am an asshole because I acted on my dreams and desires… I'm a douche bag because I didn't think about the other people and animals living in the world I aimed to destroy and recreate for my own purposes…

All those words are true about me…I never thought for a moment…about the other people that lived… All I wanted was just what my mind desired…

So…those words…are correct…but why do they make my head hurt and my heart rip into pieces?… Why do they make me feel ready to defend my being…?

Although I was destroyed in the Subspace Emissary I still exist…my hologram still lives on…but I am unable to touch or taste anything. I can only see and hear…and what I do see and hear…pains me.

I am a spirit…that floats and observes life unseen…sees how it grows, flourishes, and prospers. I realize I have made a mistake…trying to destroy this world…but my actions cannot be erased or undone… Although I am dead and gone from sight…still people speak against me…

I don't…know how else to express my inner tumult and pain… I guess it doesn't matter…considering I'm dead…

I see the brawlers as well…I see them in the Brawl Mansion…they seem so healthy and youthful… Underneath that however…I sense sadness and regret… Just like the sadness and regret I feel…

I am sorry…for taking over Master Hand's will in the Subspace Emissary and creating all the problems that followed.

I am sorry…for not thinking of others before myself… For not understanding how the world being destroyed affects others in heart and mind… For not understanding how beautiful life is on its own…how cherishable and short it is…

I deserve this after all…this pain of not being able to communicate with others and experience life for what it truly is… I messed up badly…and now I have to pay the price. It's for the best…

I am so sorry…for how shriveled and black my heart is for trying to kill the smashers and trying to destroy the worlds…

That was my life…and now I regret ever being evil and wanting everything for myself…I am sorry I didn't have the power to change what happened….

* * *

**A/N: That's it…every character in Brawl that has experienced hate has completed their chapters in both life and in this story. All those wonderful brawlers have hidden pain all along… There is just one more chapter left. It is of the brawlers saying their thanks to all of you readers. Thank you all for following and reviewing this story. I'm proud of you all.**


	40. Thanks From Our Hearts!

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Brawlers.**

* * *

Everyone All Together:

Mario: So, readers… That is our side of the pain. Our insight of how we feel deep inside when we saw the hate.

Pit: We are glad, that there are supporters for us out there in the gloom of darkness.

Ike: We are especially glad because there are people who do care for us and love us as they would love a family member.

Marth: So we brawlers shall extend our gratitude to your golden and pure hearts for keeping up with us and caring about us.

Roy: We want to formally thank you for listening to our woes and sympathizing with us.

Meta Knight: Because we cannot express in mere words how much we love you all, for sticking with us regardless of the hate.

Sonic: All the people that liked, loved, favorited, followed, and read this story are regarded in our hearts as true and loyal.

Lucas: So, Duskzilla,

Luigi: loveofthegame117,

Peach: aggrocks09,

Wario: Archsage12,

King Dedede: Nintendofg4life, Azulhada,

Ganondorf: Pokefan2012,

Falco: PrincessofAltea,

Bowser: Always-Seen-Smiling,

Toon Link: hmikulak, rene10,

Samus: sippurp123,

Mewtwo: Guest,

Dr. Mario: anonymous,

Pichu: AreiaCananaid,

Young Link: Kraton9000,

R.O.B: RegisteredAccount,

Link: Green Swordsgirl,

Zelda: uscfanatic7, Guy who writes good stuff,

Mr. Game & Watch: rehannon314,

Lucario: Ike's lil sister,

Kirby: WingedFish,

Ice Climbers: KrazyKat12,

Jigglypuff: Twilit Smash Nova,

Yoshi: Xroyal,

Wolf: mysery8icarus, and ThePokemonMage.

Ness: We want to thank you amazing people for reviewing and lending your hearts and ears to our words.

Olimar: Now we feel as though there is a purpose in the world; to know such truthful people such as you guys.

Snake: Thank you, truly we mean this. Thank you for being there for us when we needed it the most.

Pikachu: Pika! Yes, thank you, and we understand there will be other people who haven't read this story, or will be reading it. So we thank you too.

Pokemon Trainer: We love you guys as well.

Captain Falcon: We are very lucky to have people like all of you beside us, keeping us happy and played as in Brawl.

Donkey Kong: You are the true deciding factor for our futures. We are influenced by that and we expectantly wait and see what you will do for us in the next SSB game.

Fox: Once more we thank you. For everything, and we also thank the author for the wonderful idea that soon became this story.

Diddy Kong: You are the most cherished of all, readers. You are the sole purpose in which awareness can be built up. You all have truly changed my life and all of our lives for the best.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand: We thank you as well, for keeping the Super Smash Bros franchise loved and played by many. We thank you for the support with our pain and for your understanding. There are no other people like you on Earth. Be proud of that.

Tabuu: Most of all. We all are thankful that those three words have gotten across and have touched your hearts in a way that will make us be remembered. Thank you from the bottom of my heart and everyone else's hearts. Thank you for everything, readers! We love you!

* * *

**A/N: So that was Those Three Words. I am truly pleased that many of you have stuck with this story to the very bittersweet end. I am so happy that there are people out there who truly care about the brawlers. Thank you all for reading this fanfic! Despite it being sad I loved writing it, knowing it would all amount to something good in the end.**


	41. A Quick Message

Those Three Words

**Disclaimer: It's been a long while since I touched this story. I figured I wanted to refresh it so newer people can see the story. I don't own the characters mentioned.**

* * *

Ike, Snake, Mario, Pit, Link, Samus, Meta Knight, and Yoshi, have a message for old and new readers alike:

Ike: Hey there everyone! You readers remember this story right? Well ShiverIntheLight wanted to make another chapter so it stays on top so more people can see it. So we decided to gather together again to bring you a message that was overlooked.

Snake: We want you readers and fellow Fanfiction members to spread the word about Those Three Words to anyone who plays or knows Super Smash Bros Brawl.

Mario: Raising awareness is the first step to stop hatred. Then the awareness must be spread for the second step.

Pit: Please, never forget this story and keep it cherished. We brawlers will never forget the pain, but now we can move on from it all thanks to your support.

Link: Yes. So everyone we thank you once again for everything, and this is the last wish we want from you.

Samus: Just spread the awareness, that is all. Once you do that then everyone will know and will want to change.

Meta Knight: Thank you all for supporting and sticking with us; we don't know how to repay you for your kindness.

Yoshi: Everyone have a wonderful day and remember that life is beautiful and happy, but it takes strength and willpower to make it so. Thank you for regarding us. Farewell fanfiction members! Good luck in all that you do.

**A/N: Yes, do not let this story fade. Then everything the brawlers have said will be for nothing. Cheerio!**


End file.
